Twisted Mind
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Parfois les frontières entre réalité est illusion sont si minces, qu'une âme tourmentée se plaît à s'y perdre..." Fic coécrite avec Verity971...Yaoï,Lemon,AU,OOC...Principalement SasuNaru.


_**Hello ! Voici une nouvelle fic, coécrite avec Verity… Lol je vous jure que « I just want you » sera finie… Juste qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! La suite sera mise quand même. Sinon le chapitre deux est en préparation donc aucun problème de ce côté-là, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Bon et bien j'espère que la fic vous plaira, sur ce, ja na !**_

_**Bon et bien, de toutes les manières… Pas obligée de me présenter, hein ? ^^ Si, quand même, pour faire genre… Verity971, pour vous servir ! Alors, il y a un petit moment que je devais écrire avec Mura-kun, et je peux vous dire que je suis hyper contente de le faire maintenant ^^ (grave ! c'est un grand honneur) Cela dit, pour tout le plaisir que nous mettons à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai. Bon, ben… voilà ^^ Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Murasaki-kun &Verity971**_

Couples : Principalement SasuNaru

Genres : Yaoï, Lemon, Romance, Angst, AU, OOC… Fic assez spéciale dans son genre.

Disclaimer : Tout le monde sait que ces personnages, aussi magnifiques soient-ils, appartiennent à Kishimoto.

_**T**_w_i_S**t**e_D_ **M**_i__N_d

_Scène 1 :_

La lumière du jour commençait à peine à venir effleurer le visage découvert par les draps d'un jeune homme endormit…Un doux silence régnait dans la chambre, qui petit à petit s'éclairait aux douces caresses du soleil levant. Le chant des oiseaux vint doucement réveiller l'endormit… Lentement il ouvrit un œil… Soupirant de lassitude quant au sommeil qui engourdissait encore son corps. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que son esprit ait dissipé les brouillards du sommeil… Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil. Encore une demi-heure avant de se lever…Alors en poussant un petit grognement de satisfaction, il replongea la tête sous ses draps, savourant encore un peu la chaleur de ceux-ci. Il se laissa doucement bercer par le chant des oiseaux, quand un bruit vint retenir son attention. Étonné, il tendit un peu plus son oreille, se concentrant sur celui-ci… Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était, encore une fois, juste son colocataire qui jouait à se tripoter avec son amant d'une nuit, ayant prétexté la veille qu'ils devaient réviser leur chorégraphie pour l'évaluation du prochain semestre…Vu le sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela…Il allait sûrement le croire. Il était habitué depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient dans la même chambre…Deux ans… deux ans à supporter sans broncher les excès de son… Ami. Soit, peut-être n'était-il pas parfait… Mais il devait avouer que son colocataire, après avoir appris à le connaitre durant ces deux ans, pouvait être qualifié de meilleur ami… Si ce n'est plus… Mais au fond de lui il ne voulait en aucun cas se l'avouer. Poussant un profond soupir de mécontentement après un autre gémissement provenant du lit juste à côté du sien, il prit d'un geste brusque ses écouteurs et mis une musique au hasard, prenant le soin bien entendu de pousser le volume à son maximum. Il préférait devenir sourd plutôt que de continuer à les entendre…

Le bruit strident du réveil retentit une demi-heure plus tard. Lentement il se leva, rejetant les draps peut être un peu trop brusquement. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux formes mouvantes sous les draps du lit de son colocataire, il s'avança sans ménagement jusqu'à la salle de bain…Tout en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui…Il posa ses deux mains contre le céramique blanc du lavabo, jetant un regard vide au reflet lui faisant face….Il n'était pas beau, mais il ne se trouvait pas moche non plus…Juste simple. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille et lui retombaient un peu devant les yeux, laissant quelques mèches glisser contre sa nuque. Il passa vite fait sa main dans ceux-ci, essayant de les mettre convenablement… Ses yeux… Ses yeux il les trouvait fins… Son regard était un peu dur mais ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond… Il aimait bien ses yeux…

**« Bah alors Kiba qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...T'as jamais vus ta tronche ?…J'avoue qu'au réveil t'es pas très sex'.** »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de mécontentement pour seule réponse. Il prit alors vivement sa brosse à dent et son tube de dentifrice…Le rire de son colocataire vint caresser ses oreilles.

**« T'es si mignon quand t'es comme ça mon Kiba-chan… »**

Le corps de Kiba se réchauffa… Le torse de son ami caressait son dos dénudé, et son bassin se frottait contre ses fesses…Seul le tissus de leur boxer les séparait. Sa peau était douce et chaude….Ses bras enlaçaient sa taille, effleurant de ses longs doigts son ventre. Le jeune homme regarda leurs reflets dans le miroir…Les longs cheveux blonds de son ami s'entrelaçant aux siens…Quel subtil mélange…Son visage était enfouit au creux de sa nuque, et il eut le temps d'apercevoir un œil bleu rieur, avant de sentir un doux baiser mouillé contre sa nuque.

Un long frisson parcouru son corps. Son ami alors relâcha sa prise sur lui et se mit à rire de plus belle…

**« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça Naruto…**

**-Oui mais…Ta bouille est si craquante quand t'es en colère. »**

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de mécontentement, puis s'entreprit de se brosser les dents. Son ami prit place à ses côtés, se regardant dans la glace tout en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Kiba regarda discrètement Naruto, le caressant de ses yeux de la tête aux pieds…Ils avaient à peu prêt la même taille…Peut-être était-il plus grand de quelques centimètres. Il avait un visage fin et de grands yeux céruléens. Sa bouche incitait à toutes les caresses… Rose et pulpeuse… Ses cheveux étaient longs et en bataille. De longues mèches blondes lui entravaient la vue, caressant ses joues et sa nuque. Une longue tresse se détachait de ce fouillis, descendant le long de son dos jusqu'à son fessier. Son corps était svelte et musclé…Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les magnifiques traits du tatouage qui ornait son dos : De magnifiques ailes commençant à ses épaules pour retomber dans le creux de ses reins….Juste un simple trait les dessinait… Puis il se laissa à regarder les bijoux qui ornaient ses oreilles…Trois à chacune d'entre-elles. Un petit diamant ornait aussi son nez…Et s'il se souvenait bien…Il devait aussi en avoir un sur la langue. ..Bref avec un tempérament comme le sien et un physique pareil, il était bien entendu le mec le plus sexy de toute l'école _Butou_.

_Butou,_ grande école de danse de tout Tokyo… On y apprenait de tout : la danse classique, contemporaine, le solfège…Jusqu'au _Nihon Buyô… _On y venait de tout le Japon et même de l'étranger parfois… Beaucoup d'élèves de l'établissement provenaient de familles aisées… Rare étaient ceux admis pour leur talent exceptionnel.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un autre jeune homme inconnu aux yeux de Kiba. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans se préoccuper de la présence de celui-ci, et se colla à Naruto. Il était un peu plus grand que lui…Ses longs cheveux ébène éparpillés sur son dos nu et fin… Il enlaça sensuellement son amant, plongeant son visage au creux de son cou, le mordillant… Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être tandis qu'il caressait les longues mèches de geai d'une main, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière… Les mains du blond commençaient à descendre dans le boxer de son ami… Boxer qui commençait à devenir quelque peu encombrant… En même temps, un bruit léger se fit entendre. Kiba avait lâché sa brosse à dent… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il respira profondément, essayant de se contrôler. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_ ?

**«Je peux avoir un peu d'intimité, na ?**

**- Humm… Gomen…, **lança le blond en souriant. **T'énerve pas Kiba-chan ! Viens, Neji…» **

Le susnommé leva la tête, laissant entrevoir un regard arrogant avant de se détourner, tenant toujours Naruto contre lui… Kiba devait avouer qu'il était bien foutu… Comme la plupart des mecs que Naruto ramenait… Il dévia son regard vers sa brosse à dent, la ramassa et la lava avant de se rincer la bouche. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi… Pourquoi le fait de voir ce Neji contre son colocataire l'avait irrité au plus au point… Ni pourquoi le gémissement de Naruto l'avait excité, faisant frissonner son corps tout entier… Il ne voulait pas comprendre… Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

Le brun se retourna, prêt à sortir quand il entendit des bruits provenant de la chambre… Ils n'allaient pas remettre ça ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de faire partir ce « Neji » de sa chambre… Et la peur… D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il peur ? C'était sa chambre aussi ! Et puis… Il allait être en retard pour le premier cours de la journée. Il se décida et sortit en trombe, passant devant les deux amants sans leur prêter une attention particulière.

« **Naruto, je te signal qu'on a cours… » **Fit Kiba agacé tout en enfilant rapidement son jean usé et son haut noir à longues manches.

Un léger grognement suivit d'un rire cristallin s'échappa de dessous les couvertures…

**« Va….Mais arrête Neji attend….Vas-y part devant je te rejoindrais. »**

En un soupir las, Kiba acquiesça. Il prit son sac en bandoulière et s'en alla en claquant la porte sous les gémissements de son ami et bruits de succion qui recommencèrent à emplir la pièce…

Comme à son habitude, il se rendit jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée où déjà un bon nombre d'élèves y étaient rassemblés, discutant ou bien fumant leurs cigarettes.

Après avoir franchit les grandes portes vitrées, le jeune homme se plaça en retrait des autres élèves, s'asseyant nonchalamment sur un mur de pierre. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche avant de son sac, s'en prit une et la calla doucement entre ses lèvres…Il prit son zippo et se l'alluma. Kiba laissa ses poumons s'imprégner de la fumée de sa toute première cigarette de la journée…Un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit doucement. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les quelques élèves dont ils ne connaissaient pas les noms, mais dont les visages ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Son oreille trainait de ci de là, écoutant quelques brides de conversations…

**« Ne, tu pourrais pas manger un bout plutôt que de fumer ces merdes…Ca va te tuer un jour. »**

Kiba leva les yeux vers la voix qu'il n'avait absolument pas eu de mal à reconnaitre…

**« Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura…Oui je vais bien et toi ?.... »**

Elle soupira doucement puis se mit à rire…La jeune femme s'installa prés de lui et lui prit la cigarette des doigts…

**« Fais-moi tirer au lieu de raconter des conneries… »**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kiba. Il aimait le caractère particulier de la jeune femme…

**« On dirait un camionneur… »**

Sakura, qui était en train de rattacher ses cheveux en une queue basse, cigarette entre les lèvres, stoppa tout mouvements…

**« ….Je crois avoir mal entendu….Tu viens de dire quoi là ?... »**Siffla t'elle entre ses dents…

**« Moi ?....Rien du tout…. »**

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus menaçant…Kiba commençait à reculer petit à petit sentant glisser contre lui les ondes meurtrières émanant de son amie.

**« Vous vous disputez déjà ?…. »**

Kiba soupira de soulagement à la vue d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux décolorés…

**« …Ha bonjour bébé… »**…Fit Sakura d'une voix doucereuse, son visage perdant toute trace de colère d'une rapidité déconcertante…Kiba la regarda et en eu des sueurs froides….Sakura pouvait faire vraiment peur quand elle voulait…

La jeune femme tendit ses lèvres à la nouvelle venue, dans l'espoir de recevoir un simple baiser volé…Baiser qui ne vint pas…

**« Sakura, tu sais bien que je t'ai interdit de fumer….Je déteste ça. Et quand je t'embrasse j'ai l'impression de lécher le fond d'un cendrier rempli de vieux mégots…**

**-…Oui je sais bien…Pardon je recommencerais plus Ino-chan. » **Fit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux face au regard empli de reproches de sa compagne…

Face à ce soudain changement de situation, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de laisser un fou rire lui échapper.

Sakura le fusilla du regard…Ce qui eu pour effet de couper direct le fou rire du jeune homme. La prénommée Ino prit alors la cigarette des doigts de la jeune femme et l'écrasa à terre sous son pied.

**« Hey ! Elle était à moi cette cigarette ! **

**-T'avais qu'à pas lui donner… **

**-Pfff…. »**

Kiba soupira de mécontentement. Ino prit place alors sur les genoux de sa petite-amie et commença à lui faire des papouilles sous le regard exaspéré du jeune homme.

**« Salut vous tous…Bien dormis ? **

**-Ouais et toi ? » **Répondirent les trois autres en chœur à leur ami qui venait d'arriver.

**« Galère je serais bien resté au lit… » **Fit celui-ci en s'installant nonchalamment à terre, dos contre le mur. Il croisa les jambes et mit ses mains derrière la tête, fermant les yeux histoire de finir sa nuit…

**« Hey, salut tout le monde !...Tu dors encore Shikamaru ?...**

**-…Hmmm… » **Répondit machinalement le susnommé aux nouveaux arrivant.

Kiba salua ses amis d'un mouvement de tête…Ils formaient un groupe de neuf. Tous n'étaient pas dans les mêmes cours et n'étaient pas dans la même promotion. Mais ils trainaient tous ensemble lorsqu'ils le pouvaient…Il y avait lui, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru…Avec qui il s'entendait bien…Tenten, Lee…Qui était assez extravagant…Shino, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand il le faisait c'était toujours pour sortir quelque chose d'intelligent…Il y avait aussi Hinata…Il ne connaissait pas très bien la jeune femme qui devait être en première année…Et bien sûr il y avait Naruto…

**« Tiens au fait, il est où Naruto ?... » **Demanda Tenten qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Shikamaru.

**« ….A ton avis… » **Soupira Kiba.

**« Mon pauvre je te plains… » **Lui fit Ino après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Sakura **« Ca doit pas être facile de partager ta chambre avec lui…. »** Fit cette fois-ci Sakura en rigolant.

**« Je te le fait pas dire… » **

Et ils discutèrent tous ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant de voir tous les autres étudiants rentrer dans l'établissement.

**« Ha, je crois bien qu'il est l'heure…On se revoit à la pause déjeuner ? »**

Tout le monde acquiesça, s'engouffrant dans l'immense bâtisse tout en se mélangeant à la masse d'élèves. La plupart se séparèrent pour aller dans leur salles de cours respectives…D'autre se rejoignirent…

Kiba se plaça comme à son habitude au fond de la salle…Ordre donné de Naruto qui se trouvait être son voisin de table. Le cours d'Histoire de la danse débuta…Le jeune homme prit différentes notes, écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'histoire du célèbre Ushio Amagatsu…

**« Pardonnez moi du retard, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! »**

Kiba releva son visage de son carnet de note et vit non étonné son colocataire essoufflé face à leur professeur. Naruto était affublé d'un vieux jean déchiré au niveau des genoux et en dessous des fesses, d'où une longue chaîne pendait. Son haut était noir et moulant, déchiré lui aussi par endroits…

C'était toujours pareil…Et Kiba se demandait bien comment son ami ne s'était pas encore fait jeter de l'établissement, suite à ses nombreux retards…

La jeune enseignante regarda son élève, puis retourna à son cours comme si de rien était, trop habituée à ce genre de scène…Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et alla s'asseoir auprès du brun.

**« ….Pffff….C'est sur quoi aujourd'hui… ? » **Demanda mollement le jeune homme à son ami, tandis qu'il croisait les bras pour y enfouir son visage.

**« …T'es sûr que ça t'intéresse ?... »**Demanda Kiba exaspéré.

**« Non, c'est juste si jamais l'envie lui prend de m'interroger…Réveille moi quand le cours sera terminé… »**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de rattraper le sommeil perdu après la folle nuit qu'il venait de passer. Kiba le regarda longuement…Naruto était Naruto…Et jamais il ne changera. Malgré le fait que son ami soit d'une immaturité déconcertante…Il l'aimait bien…Et jamais il ne voudrait le voir changer…

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte de suite que son regard caressait entièrement le corps de son ami. Son cœur manqua un battement, et une sorte de malaise le prit…Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?...C'était sûrement Naruto qui déteignait sur lui….

Il s'entreprit de retourner sur terre et de revenir au cours…Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Naruto…Ses lèvres…Elles avaient l'air si douces…Un subite envie le prit de prendre cette mèche qui barrait son visage, pour la remettre doucement derrière son oreille…Juste pour mieux voir ce si magnifique faciès…

….Et les heures passèrent…Après le cours d'Histoire, le cours de solfège, où bien entendu, Naruto dormait encore…

Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, tous se reprouvèrent à la cafétéria, tous assis à la table qu'ils avaient désigné à l'unanimité comme la leur.

**« Alors Naruto…Ca va ? On t'a pas vus ce matin…Le gars devait en valoir le coup. » **Rigola Sakura qui venait d'arriver avec son plateau.

**« ….Il était superbe…Pas vrai Kiba ?**

**-Hnnn…**

**-Bref, c'est un putain de dieu et je te raconte pas ce qu'il réussit à faire avec seulement sa langue…Je vous le montrerais tout à l'heure j'aurais aimé vous montrer un bout de notre choré. » **Fit il en prenant un bout d'omelette entre ses baguettes.

**« Ha ? C'est ton partenaire pour le test de fin de semestre en danse moderne ?...Et ça va il a un bon niveau ?...**

**-En un mot, il arrive à te suivre ? »**

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Naruto.

**« Bien sûr…Il est vraiment bon… » **Fit-il en un sourire en coin.

**« Rooooo ! » **Sakura lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte, puis tout deux se mirent à rire.

La suite du déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude. Shikamaru parlait _Shôgi_ avec Shino, Sakura parlait du dernier cours de musique avec Tenten…Ino parlait coiffure avec Hinata…Et Naruto et Kiba écoutaient d'une oreille exaspérée le baratin incessant de Lee sur le soudain accident qui valut l'arrêt de travail de plusieurs mois de leur professeur de danse moderne, Maito Gaï. Lee était en totale admiration face à cet homme…À se demander de part leur ressemblance, si Lee ne serait pas en fait son clone miniature. Lee voyait cet homme comme son model, et il leur avait dit à mainte reprise que dés qu'il avait vus cet homme, il avait de suite sus que son avenir était de devenir comme lui, le plus grand professeur de danse de Japon…

**« La ferme Lee… » **Firent en chœur Naruto et Kiba, las d'entendre leur ami parler de leur professeur comme d'un messie.

**« ….Ho….Mais que vois-je ? »** Fit Naruto sourire aux lèvres, suivant du regard un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, mesurant environs dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, avec une musculature parfaite et un visage fin au regard impassible.

**« Ha, je le connais. » **Fit Shikamaru en levant le nez de son bentô. **« Il s'appelle Kimimaro je crois…Il est en cours de théâtre avec moi. »**

Le blond se lécha doucement les lèvres…

**« Bon c'est pas tout ça les gars… »** Kiba le vit faire un clin d'œil au dénommé Kimimaro. **« Mais c'est qu'après avoir dormis en cours, j'ai encore besoin de vitamines histoire d'être en forme pour le prochain cours de danse…On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la grande salle ?...Bye ! »**

Et tous le virent se lever de table, empoignant son sac, se dirigeant sourire aux lèvres vers sa toute nouvelle proie…

**« …Et ben…Il fera quoi quand il aura fait tout les mecs de l'école ?...**

**-Il changera peut-être d'établissement qui sait ? »**

Tous se mirent à rire de la remarque d'Ino, et les conversations reprirent de bon cœur…

Une heure plus tard, tous attendaient comme convenus dans la grande salle…Salle qui n'était autre qu'un immense gymnase où les prestations de fin d'année étaient données. C'était une pièce immense à très haut plafond. Une magnifique scène bordée de grands velours rouges trônait en son centre, faisant face à de longues baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin de l'école.

**« Rhaaaa mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?...Les cours vont pas tarder à reprendre. »** Marmonna Ino en regardant pour la énième fois le cardant de sa montre.** « J'aimerais voir le remplaçant de Gaï-senseï…Il paraitrait que c'est pas n'importe qui. **

**-Oui j'ai entendu dire ça moi aussi mais personne ne sait qui c'est… »**

Le bruit de la double porte coupa court à la conversation. Kiba vit Naruto arriver bon train, suivit de son partenaire.

Il fit rapidement les présentations, et donna ensuite un disque à Tenten pour qu'elle puisse aller le mettre dans la console…

Le jeune homme s'était changé entre-temps, mettant les vêtements qu'il portait lors des cours de danse moderne….C'est-à-dire, un pantalon de toile beige, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc moulant. Neji lui portait un pantalon de tissus noir, et un haut sans manche de la même couleur. Tout deux étaient pieds nus….

Tous se turent et s'installèrent à terre face à la scène. Regarder Naruto danser était une chose qui se savourait…Que l'on goûtait avec les yeux…C'était à se demander si la musique parfois n'était pas de trop face aux émotions qu'il pouvait transmettre grâce aux mouvements de son corps…

La musique débuta…Simple et douce… (« _Chaiyya Chaiyya »…Musique bollywoodienne tirée du film « Inside Man »)_

Naruto était à genoux à terre, le visage baissé au milieu de la scène, Neji était debout derrière lui, le visage baissé aussi.

La douce voix indienne commença à chanter…Le visage de Naruto se relevait doucement. Neji tendait ses bras de chaque côté du corps de son partenaire. Mimant de ses mains le mouvement du corps de Naruto qui se releva doucement, faisant vibrer son être tout entier sur la douce mélodie. Il avait les yeux fermés…Son visage tout entier pouvait montrer à quel point son être ne faisait qu'un avec la musique. On avait l'impression que c'était les mains de Neji qui guidaient Naruto…Que son être entier se mouvait seulement au gré de ses doigts. Comme un marionnettiste qui a lui seul avait le pouvoir de contrôler le corps de sa pauvre petite marionnette…

La musique s'arrêta. Une voix d'homme se mit à chanter, alors que leurs corps étaient parfaitement alignés, les mains de Neji étant posées contre celles de Naruto qui les avaient contre ses hanches. Le rythme devint plus prononcé. La marionnette ouvrit doucement les yeux…Comme si elle venait de se réveiller entre les mains de son maître. En rythme avec la musique les hanches de Naruto caressaient celles de Neji…Le mouvement de son bassin se prononça, suivant la mélodie. Les mains du brun, toujours posées sur les siennes, donnaient l'impression que c'était Neji qui guidait le mouvement. La tête du blond se rejeta doucement en arrière, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire.

Et d'un seul coup, se fut comme si son corps entier devenait trop lourd. Naruto se laissa retomber mollement à genoux, les bras ballants et le visage baissé…Son regard avait l'air si triste et si loin…Neji fit alors basculer doucement son corps en arrière, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, puis en un mouvement souple et gracieux, il fit basculer son corps pour se positionner droit comme un I, les mains tendues vers Naruto. Celui-ci eu comme un soubresaut, puis entreprit de faire le même mouvement…Lorsqu'il se retrouva contre le brun, leurs mouvements, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Comme une danse douce et sensuelle, Neji guidait sa petite marionnette…Jusqu'à ce que les mouvements deviennent plus brusques et plus passionnés. C'était comme si la petite marionnette cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise de son maître. Neji mima qu'il repoussait violemment Naruto qui se laissa tomber à terre, mais qui fut vite relevé, suivant le mouvement que Neji faisait de ses mains pour le ramener à lui. Tout ses mouvements étaient d'une beauté sans pareille…La musique était simple et pourtant leur danse en disait bien plus. Tant de sentiments se faisaient ressentir dans leur danse….La détresse et l'envie de la petite marionnette de se défaire de ses liens mais qui pourtant ne pouvait se détacher de son maître…La colère et la force du marionnettiste de vouloir garder son jouet pour lui seul….C'était magnifique, triste, sensuelle…Ce n'était plus seulement de la danse mais bien plus….Comme si chacun des sentiments que pouvaient transmettre leurs corps étaient en parfait accord avec le cœur de tout ceux qui les regardaient… Naruto…Neji…Leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre… Ils se dévisageaient, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait. Plus rien n'existait, seule leur présence comptait. Ils étaient seuls…Comme au milieu d'un vaste océan, coupés du monde. De toute réalité… Ils voyageaient au plus profond de leurs âmes… Et la musique était leur seul bagage. La danse se fit plus sensuelle….Si cela était encore possible. Le déhanché de Naruto les hypnotisait tous. Ils étaient pourtant habitués à le voir danser…Et pourtant….Chaque fois c'était un plaisir nouveau….

Kiba observait la scène, partagé. Il était à la fois émerveillé par la beauté du spectacle et à la fois…Un profond malaise l'envahissait. Il se sentait comme….Comme exclut. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment mais pour lui à cet instant même il se sentait…Seul ? Il sentait, il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, il aurait aimé se trouver à la place de Neji. Ne faire plus qu'un avec Naruto… Avoir la même complicité… Il aurait tant aimé que son être tout entier soit en harmonie avec le sien, comme c'était le cas en ce moment avec eux… Il voulait être Neji.

Son cœur manqua un battement…Comment pouvait-il penser cela… ?Un léger bruit coupa court à ses pensées. Il se retourna alors, et vit qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu…Les autres étaient encore envoutés par les deux danseurs.

Kiba vit alors le doyen de l'école s'avancer doucement.

L'homme, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, croisa son regard et lui fit un mouvement de tête pour le saluer… Il se plaça derrière le groupe, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le corps des danseurs….

Le doyen se mit à applaudir, brisant le sort dans lequel la salle entière était plongée depuis déjà quelques minutes. Neji et Naruto se stoppèrent dans leur élan, manquant chacun de se retrouver à terre, tant ils avaient en dehors de toute réalité…Sorte d'idylle dont eux seuls furent les protagonistes …

**« Kakashi-san ! » ** Hurla Sakura, le cœur battant encore la chamade.

**« C'était tout simplement magnifique. » **Fit le doyen émerveillé.

**« Merci beaucoup. » **Lui fit Naruto en souriant, tandis qu'il descendait de la scène, suivit de prêt par son partenaire.

**« Mais je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes encore là ?**

**- Euh… ?**

**- Les cours viennent tout juste de débuter…Allez dépêchez-vous… » **

Tout les dix se mirèrent un instant avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Naruto alla rapidement récupérer son disque dans la console et embrassa furtivement Neji avant de tirer Kiba par le bras vers la sortie.

Kakashi les regarda un sourire se glissant sur les lèvres… Il était vraiment fort ce Naruto…

Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives, avant de féliciter une énième fois leur ami pour sa prestation.

Seul Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba et Ino se retrouvèrent dans la même salle, alors convenue pour leur cours de danse moderne…

**« C'était génial… comme d'hab. » **Fit pour la septième fois Lee, le regard encore admiratif.

**« Rhaaaa ! Moi tu m'énerves quand tu danses ! » **Bouda la jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés.

**« Jalouse ? » **Railla Naruto sourire en coin.

**« A peine ouais !**

**- Fais attention, tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi !! » **

Naruto partit dans un fou rire avant de se faire assommer par son amie…

**« ****Ite!...Ino-chan no baka! »**

Après que les deux amis se soient gentiment chamaillés et que le pauvre Naruto se soit retrouvé avec deux ou trois autres bosses sur la tête, les conversations repartirent bon train….Et les minutes passèrent et passèrent, et le nouveau professeur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Naruto commença à s'impatienter.

**« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »** Ragea le jeune homme en ayant poussé un énième soupire d'agacement.

**« Je rêve ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! » **Répliqua Kiba.

« **Ne ? Pourquoi ? »** Lui demanda Naruto étonné.

**« C'est toi qui es toujours en retard !**

**- Mais euh ! C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! Je suis juste… » ** Tenta t'il de se défendre.

**« Pff, laisse tomber ! »** Soupira Kiba exaspéré.

**« Et puis de toutes manières je te paris qu'il est encore plus timbré que Gaï-senseï…Si ça se trouve il est encore plus moche que lui… **

**- Naruto…**

**- Quoi ? C'est vrai si ça se trouve! Et puis je m'en fous…Chuis le meilleur j'ai plus rien à apprendre d'abord! Alors qu'il vienne cet empafé d'mes deux !**

**- Naruto…**

**- Quoi ???! »**

Naruto, excédé se retourna vivement vers son ami. Son souffle se coupa net…Devant lui se tenait la perfection incarnée…Un être aux traits parfaits…Aux formes parfaites…Une peau exsangue sublime contrastant magnifiquement à ses cheveux de geai. Des yeux fins d'un noir profond…Un visage d'une finesse et d'une beauté sans pareille. Son corps était svelte et musclé….Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement lorsque son regard se fondit dans le sien…L'homme qui lui faisait face le regardait froidement, les bras croisés contre son torse…

**« ….Vous pouvez continuer vous savez…. »**

Les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche tant son esprit était encore confus…

**« Bon si les attardés ont finis de se manifester, je vais me présenter…Je serais votre nouveau professeur jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Je m'appel Uchiwa Sasuke…. **

**-…..Eeeet coupé ! »**

Je laissai un profond soupir de soulagement m'échapper…Bordel c'est pas trop tôt. Sans me préoccuper du metteur en scène que je voyais venir vers moi, j'ordonnais d'un regard à cette godiche d'assistante de m'apporter une serviette de toilette.

**« Te…Tenez Uzumaki-san… »**

…Quelle abrutie cette fille…C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête. Pourquoi je l'avais engagé déjà … ? Ha oui…Elle n'arrive peut-être pas à utiliser son cerveau, mais j'avoue qu'elle sait y faire avec sa langue.

…Rhaaa elle m'énerve…Je lui arrachai alors vivement la serviette des mains, et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers ma loge. Là au moins je serais tranquille.

**« …Ecoutez Uzumaki-san, il faudrait qu'on reparle de… »**

D'un geste de la main et sans me retourner, je lui fis comprendre que la discussion ne valait même pas la peine d'être engagée. Je descendis les marches en direction de cette pièce sordide qu'ils osaient nommer « loge ». Derrière moi je pouvais entendre les pas précipités de mon manager.

**« Uzumaki-san vous ne devriez pas quitter le plateau comme ça.**

**- Ho, lâche-moi. Ce tournage me saoul déjà…C'est toi en plus qui m'a poussé à signer ce contrat Iruka. Alors assume et me fait plus chier. »**

J'entendis mon manager soupirer, et pouvais clairement imaginer son visage exaspéré…Ca va faire quoi… ?....Quatre ans qu'il travaille pour moi. Il a été le seul à pouvoir me supporter….Et c'est le seul dont j'avoue apprécier la présence.

Je poussai sans ménagement la porte, et me jeta sur le siège qui trônait face à un immense miroir…Je laissais mon regard se perde sur l'image qui me faisait face…Je n'ai jamais aimé ce visage…Je claquais ma langue contre mon palet, et pris la fiole qui se trouvait dans le tiroir face à moi.

**« Ecoutez Uzumaki-san…Je sais très bien que l'idée de faire ce film ne vous plaisez pas…Mais regardez bien, vous allez avoir vingt-huit ans, et votre carrière est au plus bas depuis bientôt un an…C'était une opportunité en or !...Et surtout de jouer avec…**

**-Ne me parle pas de lui ! » **Lui hurlais-je au visage.

Je dévissai le bouchon du flacon, et laissai le liquide âpre glisser le long de ma gorge…

**« Combien de fois vous ais-je dis de ne pas apporter d'alcool sur le tournage ?!**

**-T'es pas ma mère alors ferme-la Iruka. »**

Sans le regarder, je pris une cigarette dans le paquet qui trônait sur le meuble face à moi, et me l'allumai…Je pris une longue bouffée. Ce que c'était bon….De sentir ses poumons se gorger de cette sainte nicotine. Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, tout en prenant une autre gorgée de Whisky.

**« Quelle idée d'avoir accepté ?!...Et puis cet abrutit de scénariste qui a absolument voulu que les personnages portent nos noms…Abrutit de Saï ! Je lui ferais bien ravaler son scénario tiens ! Tu parles d'un ami…. Me faire ce coup là et en plus de me mettre sur le même plateau que cet Uchiwa…. »**

Je tirais une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette….J'en avais vraiment besoin. J'entendis doucement la porte s'ouvrir…Maintenant c'est gourdasse de maquilleuse qui venait m'emmerder…

**« Uzumaki-san ?**

**-Lâche-moi deux minutes, pigée ?**

**-Mais…**

**-Dégage. »**

Ce qu'elle fit de suite…Ho mais c'est qu'elle serait faire preuve d'intelligence quand elle veut, elle comprend vite.

….Abrutit d'Uchiwa….C'est de sa faute si j'en suis arrivé là.

Mon regard se posa alors sur une revue qu'Iruka tenait entre ses mains depuis tout à l'heure. Je la lui arrachai des mains…Mon corps se figea…Comme le venin d'un serpent, je pouvais sentir la colère couler doucement en moi, prenant lentement possession de tout mon être. Sur la couverture du plus grand magazine people du Japon, trônait en première page la face de cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa….En grosses lettres était écrit... : « _Uchiwa Sasuke, la flèche montante du cinéma japonais, a été nommé la plus grande star de tout le japon par ses fans et la presse ! Âgé d'à peine vint-trois ans, cet acteur est devenu le plus demandé et le plus apprécié de tous dans le milieu du cinéma !....Nombreuses sont d'ailleurs les femmes qui désireraient succomber à tous ses désirs… » _

De rage je jetais la revue à la poubelle…Je hais cet Uchiwa….

_A suivre…_

_**ô__O….Oui bon, j'avoue…C'est assez spécial…Mais vous aurez la joie de pouvoir bénéficier grâce à cette fic, de deux SasuNaru en un ! Oui oui mes amis c'est possible ! Enfin bref, donc voilivoilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, et espère que vous aimerez aussi la suite ! Sur ce, je fais un gros bisou à ma Verity, et vous dis au prochain chapitre ! Ja na !**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
